supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 IndyCar Series
The 2019 NTT IndyCar Series season is the 24th season of the Indy Racing League under this name, and the 108th season of American open wheel racing. Captains This list is confirmed captains of the 2019 IndyCar Series for every race. Drivers Changes *Belgium's captain was on tiebreaker - Feud finals played in 2018. Because Metagross played 2 and won one and Alexander Rossi made no finals, Metagross wins Belgium captain selection. *Marko Manieri replaced Jonathan Bald as a member of the Abomasnow clan. **Santino Ferrucci is considered a rookie, as he competed in few 2018 Feud tournaments and few 2018 races. *After Sonoma, the Harding Racing drivers (Patricio O'Ward and Colton Herta) from the race were confirmed as full-time drivers. **Patricio O'Ward became the captain for the Mexico national IndyCar team. **It was later revealed that O'Ward lost his ride with the team. Abomasnow dumped O'Ward from the seeding in the 2019 Sebring Open as well as the 2019 Indianapolis Open. **O'Ward still found another IndyCar ride, this time with Carlin. O'Ward will still continue playing the IndyCar tour. **Colton Herta became the driver, but the captain is different: Decidueye, who made The Mask Project A Champ vs. Champ and then won the season, will captain the no.88 of Herta. *Despite their driver being a rookie, Decidueye is not considered an IndyCar rookie - their first full-time season was in 2017. *Felix Rosenqvist was announced in the no.10, replacing Ed Jones from 2018. **Heracross is not considered a rookie - their first full-time season was in 2000. *Fuzzy's Vodka is set to end their relationship with Ed Carpenter Racing after seven seasons. *Ed Jones is set to go down to part-time, only driving in roads and streets plus the 2019 Indy 500. *Volcarona keeps their SPM ride - but this time with Marcus Ericsson. **Ericsson was then dropped by Sauber and remains as the team's served driver after five F1 seasons. **This is Volcarona's second straight season with a rookie. **Wickens' car is open when he is ready to return to IndyCar racing from Pocono crash injuries. *Ben Hanley was confirmed to drive the IndyCar Series for the first time in his career, in some races. *Charlie Kimball is set to go down to part-time. *While Ueli Kestenholz kept his full-time ride with Carlin, Kestenholz is still keeping his full-time participation in all races with Chilton instead of Kimball. **It resulted in Kimball switching from Czech Republic back to USA. *Conor Daly was revealed to drive the no.25 Andretti Autosport car in the 2019 Indianapolis 500 only. *Conor Daly replaced Max Chilton for the Texas round. Chilton only chose to compete on remaining road-and-street courses, and no driver has been announced for the remaining oval races. **Despite that, Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz kept the ride. **Daly was called up to compete on the remaining three oval races: Iowa, Pocono and Gateway. **Daly replaced Marcus Ericsson for Portland, due to Ericsson's commitments with Formula 1. Volcarona kept the season as a result. *Sage Karam replaced Patricio O'Ward for the 2019 Honda Indy Toronto. Races Changes *The WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca replaces Sonoma Raceway as the finale. California continued to be the site for the IndyCar Series' final race of the season. *Circuit of the Americas was placed as the second race of the season on March 24, thus forcing the 2019 Math Open at Indian Wells to February, unlike 2018. This trend will continue every year since the 2019 tournament. *The 2019 Iowa 300 was postponed to Sunday past midnight CST due to rain on Saturday. Trivia